Él es Alastor, el auror
by Neran
Summary: Es fuerte, es letal. Siempre está alerta, escudriñando las sombras, buscando. Y lo que busca son Mortífagos. Alastor Moody. Reto "Orden del Fénix Original"


**_Disclaimer_**: Personajes de JK, trama mia. No gano un duro.

* * *

**Él es Alastor, el auror**

Las sombras comenzaban a adueñarse del lugar y sus ojos negros se iban adaptando poco a poco a la escasa claridad. Siempre alerta, permanentemente, escudriñando las sombras, buscando. Siempre buscando.

Tiene alrededor de cuarenta y cinco años, el pelo rubio y largo donde empiezan a asomar sus primeras canas. Le faltan unos cuantos dientes y su piel ya empieza a curtirse por las quemaduras de maleficios mal curados. Se llama Alastor Moody y es auror, además de un importante miembro de esa organización secreta de Dumbledore; La Orden del Fénix.

Y lo que busca son Mortífagos. Agazapados detrás de cada sombra, espiándole en la oscuridad, preparados para saltarle encima en cualquier momento. Pero él está preparado, él siempre está preparado. _Alerta Permanente_, suele decirles a los muchachos que adiestra en el Cuerpo de Aurores.

Y hasta ahora siempre le ha ido bien.

Una sombra más oscura que la negrura que la rodea se delata. Ahí lo tiene, justo como esperaba. Y él corre detrás del mortífago. Corre porque no es como sus compañeros, él no es como los demás. Él corre, se arriesga y termina con la cara quemada, un diente o dos menos, pero nunca mata... Si puede evitarlo.

Y no les mata porque sea blando, qué va. Él en realidad es el más duro de su departamento, los atrapa a todos... Bueno, a casi todos. Prefiere que se pudran en Azkaban que darles un billete gratuito al otro mundo. Eso sería demasiado amable para esa escoria que se hacen llamar Mortífagos.

Mientras corre detrás del mortífago conjura su patronus para avisar al resto de la Orden del Fénix. Era tal y como estaban esperando. De las calles laterales salen otros tres mortífagos que siguen al primero. Y él, Alastor, no siente miedo pese a saberse superado en número. Sabe que él es mejor que todos ellos juntos, así que sigue corriendo, ahora esquivando las maldiciones que vuelan en su dirección con relativa frecuencia.

Y él también les manda algún que otro maleficio, nunca demasiado fuerte. Si puede conseguirlos vivos y en plenas facultades mejor. Los Dementores se lo pasarán mejor con ellos. Y a algunos puede parecerles incluso cruel, pero Alastor ha visto ya demasiadas cosas como para pensar que es cruel tratarles como se merecen.

Ha visto familias enteras asesinadas en sus casas, compañeros, amigos, que nunca más volverían a decirle una palabra. Ha visto muggles torturados hasta la locura por esa escoria. Y no, dejarles pudrirse en Azkaban no le parece cruel en lo más mínimo.

La Orden está tardando en llegar más de lo habitual, pero sigue sin importarle que ellos sean más. Cuando les acorrala se siente victorioso por haber puesto aquel hechizo anti-apariciones. Sonrie de lado, mirando las caras furiosas de los mortífagos que le apuntan con sus varitas.

—¡Es Moody!—Susurra uno de los mortífagos a otro con la voz temblorosa por el terror.

—En efecto, asquerosas ratas.—Contesta Alastor, encantado de que le reconozcan. —Después de esto pasaréis el resto de vuestras miserables vidas en Azkaban... Os he reservado una suitte que espero que sea de vuestro agrado...

Y esa sonrisa torcida en su boca se intensifica. Aquellos mortífagos son tan poca cosa para él que parece un juego de niños. Diversos ruidos de gente corriendo en su dirección rompen la tranquilidad de aquella noche. La Orden del Fénix ha llegado.

—Nosotros nos encargamos, Alastor.—Susurra una voz a su derecha.

—No, de eso nada, Benjy. Estos son míos.

De la oscuridad surgen dos figuras más. Más altas y robustas que los tres mortífagos acorralados contra aquel muro de ladrillos.

—Bien... Ya era hora de que llegara el plato fuerte.—Murmura Alastor al posar sus ojos negros sobre los recién llegados. Esto era otra cosa, no los novatos enclenques que temblaban con solo escuchar su nombre.

Las maldiciones comenzaron entonces a volar en todas direcciones, rojos, verdes, morados... Los mortífagos mas jóvenes se replegaron junto a esos dos que parecían más curtidos. Efectivamente lo eran.

Alastor se batía en duelo con uno de los encapuchados, uno de los importantes. A su izquierda estaba Benjy peleando a golpe de maldición con el otro. Eran buenos, serían una buena captura...

De pronto Alastor vio de reojo como un potente hechizo color verde esmeralda golpeaba a Benjy y este caía inmediatamente de espaldas. No le hacía falta especular qué hechizo le había dado; lo conocía de sobra. La Maldición Asesina mataba a sus víctimas en el acto.

Se volvió hacia el otro mortífago, alternando sus hechizos en los dos personajes encapuchados. Sabía que no era rival para los dos juntos, pero una rabia homicida latía en su pecho como cada vez que veía caer a un compañero suyo en combate. Odiaba a aquella escoria, los atraparía a todos para que sufrieran el mayor de los suplicios bajo el influjo de los Dementores.

Y no es que estuviera distraído en aquel momento mirando las pupilas sin brillo de Benjy. No. Pero aquel hechizo le dio de lleno y le tumbó. Fue cuando el mortífago se acercó, con morbosa curiosidad y altanería; había acabado con Alastor Moody, el azote de los Mortífagos.

Craso error.

—¡_Bombarda_!

Y el mortífago voló por los aires en cientos de trozos que quedarían irreconocibles.

Él nunca mataba... Si podía evitarlo. No iba a poner en riesgo su vida, al menos no más de lo necesario, para atrapar a uno de esos malditos. No iba a poner en juego la vida de su compañero... Y, por supuesto, tenía que vengar la memoria de Benjy. No había tenido otra opción.

Otra vez despertó en San Mungo, sedado, magullado y vendado más allá de las cejas. La piel de la cara le tiraba, pero las vendas impedían cualquier tipo de intento de rascarla.

Empezó a deshacerse de las vendas, tratando de imaginar qué nueva cicatriz de guerra tendría que lucir ahora. Se miró detenidamente en el espejo de mano que había en su mesilla de noche, al lado de su cama en el hospital.

Tenía media cara de un color rojizo, quemado y le faltaba un trozo de nariz bastante visible. Chascó la lengua con desaprobación, volviendo a dejar el espejo donde estaba. Era cierto que esas cicatrices podrían arreglarse con un poco de poción cicatrizante, pero él nunca quería.

Eran sus trofeos, sus marcas. Tenía una por cada mortífago importante que había enviado a Azkaban o que había matado. Eran su símbolo, su distintivo. Eran el terror reflejado en la cara de cada mortífago al que se enfrentaba.

Eran recuerdos. Recuerdos de cada amigo, cada compañero perdido en el camino de librar a la comunidad mágica y muggle de esa lacra de magos oscuros.

Esas cicatrices... Cuentan la historia de su vida.

FIN

* * *

_Hola! Bien, este fic lo escribí exclusivamente para el **reto "Orden del Fénix original"** del foro Weird Sisters (Link en mi profile) y me ha encantado escribir sobre Alastor Moody. Personalmente es un personaje de la saga que me encanta y no descarto hacer otro fic de él en un futuro, todo de pende de las ganas que tenga... jeje_

_Bueno, eso era todo, muchas gracias por haber leído, me encantaría conocer la opinión que os merece este pequeño homenaje a Ojoloco, aunque no ha sido gran cosa... pero lo he hecho con ganas._

_Besos de algodón de azucar!_


End file.
